Alice Simondo first year
by crazy1person2you3been4warned
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Harry had someone to help him all the way even at the Dursley"s? Have you ever wondered what would happen if Harry wasn't just a wizard? Well here it is her name is Alessandra Simondo but since her name is 1. italian and 2. long she goes by Alice. Alice will help Harry through everything. slight Dumbledore bashing Powerful Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue.

A very strange man was walking down Privet Drive. Of course this was at night. After he somehow turned off all the lights on the street lamps he turned to a cat staring at him. He chuckled and said "Professor McGonagall I didn't expect you to be here." The cat turned into a woman dressed in a dark green medieval dress and hat.

Now let me remind you that these aren't normal people. They are wizards (and witches). Now let me carry on with the tale.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked in a disapproving voice. Now the man was Albus Dumbledore. He replied "I've never seen a cat so stiff." McGonagall bristled, "You'd be stiff to if you sat on a wall all day."

She noticed he was stalling. "Albus, they say you-know-who –

-I hate how they use this you-know-who business I mean his name is exactly that Voldemort." Dumbledore interrupted, McGonagall flinched and carried on with what she was saying.

"You-know-wh alright V-Voldemort tried to kill the Potters and Amaranta." She paused and gasped when Dumbledore lowered his head. She continued saying "But he failed to kill Harry and Alessandra. After all he did he couldn't kill 2 babies?"

Dumbledore sighed before looking at his clock. "Hagrid is late." McGonagall looked conflicted. "Albus do you think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something like this?" Dumbledore replied to McGonagall with "I trust Hagrid with my life." McGonagall relented a bit and said "It's not that his heart isn't in the right place it's just-

She was cut off by an engine sound. A muggle motorcycle landed from the sky and a giant man got off with what looked to be a bundle. "I got them Dumbledore sir." As he came closer we could see that in the bundle was a pair of children.

"They fell asleep just over London." He moved the fabric enough to reveal Harry Potter and Alessandra Sismondo. **(A/N Her last name is Black but she has her mother's name it will explain later in the story)**

You can see Harry cares for her because of how he positioned his body in front of her. They saw a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. McGonagall gasped and said "Is that where . . ."

Dumbledore sighed sadly and said "Come Hagrid it's time to leave them with their family." McGonagall asked sadly "Are they really?" Dumbledore continued the question with an answer "The only family he has."

After they left them people in the wizarding world raised their glasses saying "To Alessandra Sismondo and Harry Potter the Boy and Girl that lived!"

**Well I think I did a pretty good job. And I apologize if you think I am going to ignore my other stories. That is not the case; I am just currently stuck with where I want it to go. Please review :D **


	2. 10 years later

**Hi author speaking also known as CP. I would like to apologize for forgetting the disclaimer. So I will know say I do not own Harry Potter. T_T I only own Alessandra. On with the story!**

Chapter 1

~10 years later~

I woke up with a jerk when my aunt started pounding on the door to my cupboard. I had a strange dream; it was a nice dream though not like the one where there was a bunch of green light. Anyway back to my aunt; she was pounding on my door, screeching for to me to get up. "Get up! Get. Up! I want you to wake up and make breakfast. And don't you dare burn anything; I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's birthday."

I groaned, how could forget? It was Dudley's birthday. Every year Dudley goes somewhere to celebrate and sometimes they take Alice (Alessandra). For some reason they don't hate her as much as me. We discussed this and we decided it's because Aunt Petunia wanted a daughter of her own and she gets that from Alice. "What was that?" Aunt Petunia asked sharply and I reply with a "Nothing.". I grab a sock and pull off a spider. I'm used to spiders because of how they live in my cupboard.

Alice is a little better than me I mean she sleeps in the attic but since she somehow found a job she could decorate it with the furniture she found second hand. She also found some paint too. I love her room too. I know for sure I have a crush on Alice. Alice is beautiful, brave, smart and loyal. I love how her raven black hair curls and how pixie like her face is and how her bright blue eyes seem to pierce through your soul and how her ears come to a slight point. Okay sorry that I got carried away it's just we just seem to fit perfectly together and I know I'll protect her from anything like how she protects me from Dudley with one look.

So back to the present I am cooking when Alice or Ally as I can call her, comes down and starts helping me and makes her delicious pancakes. She smiles at me and says "How are you this morning Harry?" I just smile at her and tell her I had a good night and she smiles again. She puts her pancakes on the table and very carefully put's Dudley's presents in a pile on the coffee table. She always is careful because they had no reason to take her in. Yet she hates them for how they treat me so she's always a gamble on how she will treat them. So she always cooked, cleaned, learned to the best of her ability.

After the table was set she walked up the stairs to get the Dursleys. I put our food on plates and put them in the kitchen. Dudley rushed into the room and started eating. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came in, in a more civil manner. And Alice came in with a grace many people envy.

She poured Uncle Vernon coffee and gave Aunt Petunia her tea and Dudley his chocolate milk. After that she joined me in the kitchen and we quickly ate our meals. After that Alice rushed downstairs to start the laundry. She started her chores while I went to the telephone when it rang.

It turned out to be Miss. Figg the cat lady who babysits me on Dudley's birthday. Alice enjoys it there when she isn't forced to go on Dudley's birthday trip. Anyway miss. Figg broke her leg tripping over one of her cats and can't babysit me. I do a mental cheer because maybe I can stay here and watch cartoons or play video games on Dudley's computer. I know I should feel sorry for Miss Figg but it won't be a full year till I have to look at Tiggles and some other cat.

So I said "You can just leave me here." Aunt Petunia looked like she swallowed a lemon. She spat out "And come home to find the house in ruins?" I replied "I won't blow up the house." They didn't believe me, no one but Ally ever did. Aunt Petunia turned to Uncle Vernon and started saying suggestions. "I guess we could bring him . . ." My heart soared. ". . . And leave him in the car." And it plummeted. Uncle Vernon frowned and said "That car is brand new there's no way I'm leaving him in there alone."

Dudley started crying well not really crying he hasn't cried in years. But he knows that if he screws his face and wails Aunt Petunia will do anything. "I-I d-don't want him t-to come. H-he always r-ruins everything!" Aunt Petunia flings her arms around him saying "Don't worry honey. I won't let him ruin your big day!" Than the Peers rang the doorbell. Dudley stops crying immediately, Peers is the one who holds the kids arms while Dudley punches them.

~time skip~

I can't believe it. I was sitting with Ally on my lap waiting to go to the zoo. It was only a three seater in the back so Ally had to sit on my lap. Before I got in the car Uncle Vernon took me said "Listen Boy if you do anything, anything at all you'll be locked in that cupboard of yours till Christmas." I told him I won't do anything, but like before he didn't believe me.

For some reason strange things happen to me and Ally. Once I turned a teacher's wig blue, and when I was getting chased by Dudley and his gang I ended up on the roof. With Ally, once when Dudley stole her doll an army of squirrels started attacking him with walnuts. And when she started crying when Uncle Vernon started yelling at her it started pouring rain outside and started thundering and lightning. We don't know why but these things keep happening to us.

When we got to the zoo we saw a gorilla. "It looks like Dudley except it isn't blond." Ally said. I choked back a chuckle. I also got a lemon cherry flavoured ice-cream cone. Ally got a vanilla cone. I should have known that it wouldn't last.

We were in the reptile exhibit looking at the Black Python. It was sleeping but obviously Dudley wanted it to move so he started banging on the glass yelling "MOVE!" Ally hating animal cruelty said "It's asleep!" So Dursley's and Peers walk away with Dudley mumbling about how boring it is. I turned to the snake apologizing about my cousin.

Ally started talking to it too. "Where you from." The snake pointed to the sign. _Brazil_. "Was it nice there?" I asked, he pointed at the sign again. _Bred in captivity._ I nodded, all of a sudden there was, "DUDLEY, MR. AND MRS. DURSLEY COME LOOK!" Dudley came waddling over and punched me in the ribs. Peers pushed Ally to the ground, that's when my temper flared. No one I repeat NO ONE harms Ally. I glare at them till all of a sudden the glass disappears.

The snake slid down and once it got down it turned to us. "_Thanksss Amigo. Brazil here I come." _ Ally and I answer at the same time "No problem." Everyone started panicking while the zookeeper asked in a daze "The glass . . . where did the glass go?" After that scene we were back in the car with Dudley and Peers being dramatic. Dudley was telling how it tried to eat hi alive while Peers was swearing it tried to squeeze him to death.

Then Peers said "Harry was talking to it. Weren't you Harry?" I sighed, a silent sigh of relief. At least Ally didn't get blamed. Ally started glaring at him and gave him the asswhole hand sign. I shifted Ally into a more comfortable position. When we got back to the house and Peers left Uncle Vernon gabbed my hair. And put his face so close to mine I could smell bacon on his breath. He asked with hidden fury under his voice "What happened?" He tugged my hair painfully so I started explaining quickly while looking at Ally telling her with my eyes to stay put. "I don't know! One minute the glass was there then it was gone! It was like magic!"

Next I was shoved into my cupboard with him yelling "There's no such thing as MAGIC!" And then it was dark.

It wasn't till school was out that I was allowed back out of my cupboard. Ally gave me a hug and some extra food she cooked at the bakery she worked at. I walked into the Kitchen to see Aunt Petunia working over some bowl with grey fabric. It also stinks huge.

I walked up to her and asked "What's that?" I saw her lips thin, probably with me asking a question and replied. "There your school uniform. I am dyeing some of Dudley's stuff grey. You'll look the same as all the other kids." I swear Ally has a time thing that lets her know when she's needed because she comes waltzing in and replies.

"You know, my friend Sasha. You know the daughter of that big company? Well anyways she always wonders why Harry never has clothes that fit him. I mean she asks me if Vernon's business is sinking and if her Dad should destroy the contract he made with him. I of course told her that Vernon's business is selling fast. And that Vernon is investing in making trust funds for us in case you get in an accident and that it's making him careful with money.

"Just thought you should know that people are starting to think it's _weird_ that someone of your status can't afford giving their nephew proper clothes. And they're starting to hesitate with buying Vernon's drills. And the rumours are starting to go crazy! I mean I heard one where they say Vernon is buying second-hand made drills and is scamming them; another is that you are neglecting Harry! Just thought you should know that you might want to consider buying Harry his own clothes and uniform. If it weren't for me, Big D, Harry and me could be taken away."

Aunt Petunia looked panicked then looked at me and said "We're going to the second-hand shop for your uniform on Saturday." I nod with a bored expression on my face while inside my head I'm doing a happy dance.

So we're sitting in the living room with Dudley in his Smelting suit. Aunt Petunia says he looks like an angel Ally says he looks like a pig in a wig. Dudley has a stick that he keeps around for hitting people. Vernon was sitting in his arm-chair when he said "Dudley get the mail." Dudley was watching TV said "Make Harry get it." So Vernon said to me "Get the mail Harry." I of course replied with "Make Dudley get it." Then Vernon said "Poke him with your stick Dudley." I dodged his stick and went to get the mail, with Ally coming with me.

We looked through the mail and found two letters for addressed to me and Ally. Ally grabbed our letters and put them in her pocket saying "We'll look at them later, so Walrus doesn't take them away." I agree with her logic and we go eat breakfast.

**Wow that's a long one. Please review the more reviews the more chapters.**

**~CP**


	3. AN

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I hate myself for doing this but, I don't want you to hold your breath waiting for my updates. I told myself I would never make a A/N but I can't help myself. Now as my followers from Black's Daughter, I have been suffering from migraines since September 2012. Now I've been to a lot of Docter appointments and we think we found why I've been having them. Now until I know more or they stop I will be putting my stories, as much as this pains me. . . on hold. *muffled sob*. I will****_ not_**** be stopping my stories. Now not only have I been getting headaches my school teachers and principals are being jerks about my attendance record. So I will probably not update till end of June or beginning of July. I'm sorry.**

**A very stressed writer,**

**-CP**


End file.
